Just Let Me Love You
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: What happens after Regina and Fenix get into a fight after her (Regina) and Zelena get back from a date? and Fenix accidently spills a secret she wasn't meant to. Do things work out for the three of them or is Fenix to far down the rabbit hole and can not return


**I do not own OUAT, but I do own Fenix (Dear guest if you read this I hope you enjoy it I have written it just for you darling xxx)**

The night was hot, and since no one else was home Fenix decided she was going to lay around in nothing but a white lacy G-string, and a white button up shirt that had been left open. Emma and Maleficent were currently at Emma's house they always tossed between the castle and Emma's. Lily and Ruby were spending the night at Granny's so that meant Fenix had the whole castle to herself which only happened every now and then, Fenix then heard knock at the door she was expecting anyone. Well she was about to text Zelena and Regina to see if they were free to hang out but she decided against it, when another knock sounded its way through the castle Fenix got to her feet and trudge towards the door. When she opened it, she saw that it was Regina, Zelena, Henry and baby Robyn, Fenix looked at them confused,

"Uh we were wondering if you don't mind baby-sitting we have a date. Snow and David said they could but something come up last minute" Regina asked biting her lip; and looking away from Fenix, Henry was blushing and doing the same although Zelena was staring at her chest and that is when Fenix realised she forgot to button up her shirt. Face flushed with embarrassment she quickly did up the buttons,

"Yeah sure they are more then welcome to stay here the night or for however long you decided the date to go" Fenix blabbered, Henry grinned he loved being baby-sit by Fenix she was a lot more chill and fun then his grandparents. Henry had noticed his mother and his Aunt's reaction about seeing Fenix wearing those two pieces of clothes and smirked, he knew the three of them were each other's True Love, Blue confirmed that for him she was shocked that the three were True Loves it is very rare for anyone to have that type of relationship. Henry was defiantly on board with this he knew the Enchanted Forest worked differently to the real world so the fact that Regina and Zelena were half-sisters meant nothing to him, he just had to figure out how to get the three of them together.

"So Henry, are you prepared to get your arse handed to you in Mario Kart" Fenix smirked

"Pfft, like you can ever win. You never do any other time" Henry said returning the smirk

"Henry! Fenix!" Both Regina and Zelena said at the same time

"What?" they both responded together causing them both to chuckle and hi-five

"Okay first of all. Fenix can you please not use that language around my son and second Henry that was very rude off you I want you to apologise" Regina huffed, Fenix rolled her eyes

"Okay Miss Prissy I wasn't aware arse was a swear word so as you can see I am oh so very sorry" Fenix replied sarcastically,

"Oh and by the way Henry wasn't being rude. Thought you should know that so there is no need for an apology" Fenix replied looking over her shoulder as they walked into the lounge-room. She knew she probably should stir Regina up and put her in a bad mood before the date but she couldn't help it at times. Regina just stared at the blonde shocked that Fenix would actually act that way towards her, wanting to keep her tempter in check because she didn't want this date with Zelena ruined she kept her mouth shut.

"Well since you know everything we better get going, don't want to be late" Regina said tightly as Zelena handed over baby Robyn, Fenix took her with a smile and starting cooing at her making the baby laugh. Both parents were hesitant to leave they always were when it came to leaving them with her Fenix rolled her eyes

"Don't worry about us Regina. Henry, Robyn and I will be fine; we are going to have a party" Fenix said sending a wink to Henry who had to suppress his laughter at the horrified look on Regina's face, Zelena also wasn't completely sure if the blonde was kidding or not she really hoped she was. Fenix rolled her eyes did they really think she would do something like that, what happened to having faith in her,

"Mum she was kidding." Henry replied finally breaking out laughing his mother's and Aunt's face was far too priceless. Fenix pursed her lips when both women narrowed their eyes slightly at her

"Shouldn't you to be leaving, otherwise as you said you will be late" Fenix said with a fake pout, Regina sent Fenix a look before her and Zelena headed out the door Henry closing it behind them after giving them both one last hug and kiss. Henry walked back into the lounge-room with a smile and raised eyebrow

"What?" Fenix asked

"When are you going to tell them you love them?" Henry asked casually

"I-I-I'm not in love with either of them" Fenix spluttered her cheeks going red

"Have you eaten?" Fenix asked changing the subject

"Nope" Henry said as he flopped on the couch

"Hmm… Pizza or Chinese?" Fenix asked as she picked up to pamphlets

"Chinese!" Henry replied. The two didn't realise the time flew by and didn't hear the car pull up outside or the door open and close. But Regina and Zelena did hear Fenix and Henry's voice floating through the castle

"Oi you little shit" Fenix called out but she was laughing then they heard Henry laugh in response. They walked towards the nosy pair and saw Fenix on the couch her hair was now up in a messy bun but she hadn't put on pants yet Regina and Zelena didn't know how to feel about Fenix being half naked around Henry and they know they should say something but right now they will let it slide. They noticed that she also had a remote control in her hand, Henry was on the floor with the other controller in his hand and a shit-eating grin on his face. Robyn was currently sound asleep beside the couch how she could sleep through the two yelling Zelena will never know on the table beside Henry and in front of Fenix sat two empty Chinese containers and two empty bowls which Regina assumed held ice-cream if the chocolate that coated the bowls meant anything and half a bowl of chips.

"Stop cheating" Fenix replied laughing her eyes were bright and a huge smile was on her face, Regina and Zelena could help but admire her for a few seconds but when Henry spoke they were shaken out of their day-dream

"I can't help that you suck" Henry replied

"I actually lick sweet-heart" Fenix replied without thinking, Henry paused the game and looked up at Fenix with slight disgust

"Didn't need to know that" Henry muttered

"Sorry" Fenix replied her face flush with embarrassment Henry shook his head and started laughing which caused Fenix to laugh the awkward dispatching between them the two couldn't help but blush their minds going straight to the gutter or well more so having the blonde between their legs, they both bite their tongues to stop a moan from slipping through. Henry turned around and yawned

"Ma, Aunt Z your back" Henry grinned Fenix took this advantage and killed Henry they had obviously changed the game at some point

"Yes" Fenix said jumping up as Winner flashed on her side of the screen

"Hey that isn't fair, you cheated" Henry laughed, he honestly didn't mind though

"Life isn't fair kid" Fenix replied winking, she then stood up yawning and gave a stretch which lifted her shirt up to reveal her underwear. Henry looked away but Regina and Zelena's eyes went straight to the small patch of skin just under Fenix's belly button that showed Fenix noticed and smirked but didn't say anything instead she turned her attention back to Henry.

"Okay kid, time to clean up" Fenix smiled she waved her hand and the table was once again clean

"Argh you picked that up from Ma didn't you" Henry replied shaking his head. He didn't mind being called kid in fact it made him feel kind of special to have a nick-name but it got overrated real fast sometimes.

"What did I pick up from Emma?" Fenix asked confused

"Calling me kid" Henry replied, he saw Fenix as a mother/sister figure so really he didn't mind at all. She was really fun to hang out with and he enjoyed spending time with her plus she lets him get away with a lot and lets him eat whatever he wants… not that he would tell Regina that.

"Oh" Fenix pondered she never really thought about it, but her thoughts where interrupted when Regina opened her mouth

"So I see you fed my son ice-cream" Regina huffed, Fenix rolled her eyes

"Lighten up Your Majesty that stick is way too far up your arse again. You are acting like I killed someone" Fenix sighed rolling her eyes,

"Lighten up? You know exactly how I feel about Henry eating sugar this late at night, he won't got to sleep now" Regina huffed annoyed she was tired and exhausted and all she wanted to do was go home and cuddle up to Zelena, Fenix again rolled her eyes… of course Regina was going to be this over dramatic about it,

"Well if you are expecting me to apologise it isn't going to happen" Fenix replied shrugging and walked off, she probably shouldn't of done that, especially to Regina but that brunette just drives her insane sometimes. Regina stormed after her _how dare she walk away from me_ Regina snarled to herself,

"Fenix if you are not capable of following my instructions on how to look after my son. Then I don't think you are capable of looking after him anymore" Regina growled, Henry froze as did Zelena they both knew shit was about to hit the fan. Fenix's eyes darkened as she spun around giving Regina an empty laugh she looked at Regina with a deadly look

"Get. Out." Fenix snarled, Regina was kind of shocked and took a step back, Fenix has never really acted like this towards her she it was surprising and she looked kind of scary… well she was daughter of a dragon so she really shouldn't be surprised. Regina then blinked

"Excuse me?" Regina replied after recovering from her shock. Fenix took a step closer to Regina, her once light grey eyes dark like a thunderstorm and Regina gulped she knew she has pushed Fenix to far but there is no way of backing out of it now.

"I told you to get out. Are you going deaf with your old age" Fenix snarled baring her teeth Fenix could feel her magic dancing under her skin and she knew if Regina didn't stop she was going to act out and accidently hurt her and she didn't want that to happen. But Regina was one to never back down from a fight so instead of leaving like Fenix asked her too, her eyes flashed violet and she used her magic to shove Fenix against one of the stone walls smacking her head hard, blood trailed down Fenix's neck her eyes darkened even more.

"How dare you" Regina snarled, this was getting out of hand and Zelena knew she should probably step in but she wanted to make sure the kids stayed safe,

"How are me?" Fenix roared,

"Where are you right now Regina, whose house are you fucking currently in. Who looks after you son and niece so you and Zelena can go on your dates or spend the night fucking who just sits back and watch both her True Loves have a life without her" Fenix screamed and then froze. She hadn't meant to say the last thing Henry was gaping at Fenix surprised at the outburst, Zelena and Regina froze staring at Fenix they looked startled Regina took a few steps back like she had been slapped in the face. Fenix then disappeared in grey smoke leaving the two adults Henry and surprising still sleeping Robyn alone, Regina blinked a few times before she looked over at Zelena who was just as shocked

"Well that is not how I expect her to tell the two off you" Henry frowned breaking the silence both Zelena's and Regina's head snapped towards him their mouths gaping

"What do you mean Henry?" Zelena asked, Henry looked between the two of them

"I went to Blue and found out that you, mum and Fenix are all True Love's she said it was very rare that there are three in the one relationship and I was hoping that she would tell you or one of you would finally make the move. I wasn't expecting it to happen that dramatically though" Henry said frowning again, he really hoped Fenix was okay, and that this didn't ruin their friendship.

The next few days… well months really have been strained for everyone. Fenix was currently avoiding both Regina and Zelena, much to Emma and Maleficent's displeasure,

"You do realise you can't avoid them forever?" Maleficent sighed looking over at her daughter with a raised eyebrow

"I can try" Fenix muttered crossing her arms Maleficent's face didn't change

"You weren't here you don't know how the night went" Fenix said throwing her hands in the air, glaring at her mother, she was kind of sick and tired of Mal trying to pressure her to talk to Regina and Zelena.

"I might not have been here but I do know they told me and I heard your side I still think you should talk to them" Mal shrugged, Fenix growled

"I know I have too. But how can I? Regina is… just… so… argh!" Fenix huffed throwing her arms up in the air causing the elder two blondes to laughing knowing exactly what Fenix was talking about. Fenix sighed and flopped down on the couch running a hand through her hair and then pinched the bridge of her nose a headache was coming she could feel it

"They were never meant to find out" Fenix whispered closing her eyes, trying to stop herself from crying

"Oh honey" Mal sighed as she sat beside her daughter and pulled her into a hug,

"They would off found out eventually" Mal replied stroaking Fenix's hair causing the smaller blonde to sigh and lean into the touch

"I am just surprised you three lasted this long without one off you confessing your love for one another" Emma shrugged as she sat on the other side of Fenix who was now looking up at the ceiling closing her eyes briefly.

"You need to talk to them" Maleficent whispered,

"Don't wanna" Fenix replied pouting it caused both Emma and Maleficent to roll their eyes the both knew that Fenix was going to be this stubborn so that is why they took matters into their own hands. So when Fenix heard a knock at the door and heard it open she was looking at her mother confused who was wearing a smirk, when the two people come into view she was about to poof away but her mother had other plans and magicked her on the spot.

"Mother let me go" Fenix hissed glaring at Mal she was trying to struggle and then caused herself to panic, after a few minutes she gave up because she then knew her mother wasn't going to let her go anytime soon she sighed in defeat

"Emma come, these three lovely ladies need to talk" Maleficent smirked, Emma stood up and took Mal's hand and they walked out of the house. Fenix refused to look at Zelena and Regina, ten minutes have gone by without anyway saying anything and Zelena was getting impatient

"You know what, this is getting ridiculous" Zelena huffed both Regina and Fenix looked at the red head, Fenix at first looked surprised and then glared at her

"Well I didn't asked you to come here" Fenix snapped,

"No your mother did, because you are avoiding us. Not letting us talk about what happened that night" Zelena said giving Fenix a pointed look, Fenix bowed her head. Why did she have to open her mouth and tell them that, tell them that she loved them… she felt so stupid.

"Look" Fenix said sighing and looked up,

"No" Zelena said simply Fenix blinked at her confused,

"No?" Fenix replied confused

"No. Don't even think about trying to tell us that it was a mistake" Zelena shouted the hurt very evident in her voice, Fenix blinked surprised. She wasn't used to Zelena being the one to snap at her or anyone really not since her and Regina got together, _Could they actually feel the same way_ Fenix pondered then she shook her head _impossible_ Fenix thought to herself

"We understand that this isn't how it was meant to come out in the open, but it did and don't you dare say it was a mistake. But now that it is in the open we have to deal with it" Zelena said breathing heavily. Fenix put her mask on, she wasn't going to let them in she knew she would only get hurt.

"Please don't do that" Regina whispered, she knew she took things a bit too far that night and she wished she didn't hurt Fenix but she really did care and love the blonde and she needed the blonde to understand that.

"Don't do what" Fenix said in a cold voice,

"Don't push us away please" Regina said softly

"You haven't even given it ago and you are already pushing us away, why?" Regina asked she looked so hurt and Fenix had to control herself she was the reason they were hurting

"Because, it's better this way, I can't hurt you if I push you away" Fenix said after what seemed like hours but really it was only minutes that had confused Regina and Zelena,

"Hurt us, Dear I am the Ex Evil Queen and Zelena is the Wicked Witch, if anyone should be worried about hurting the other it should be us to, I have lost two people I loved, one because of my mother and the second to Zelena's boyfriend" Regina said trying to get Fenix to understand. Fenix narrowed her eyes,

"So?" Fenix growled Regina flinched back she knew Fenix didn't mean to hurt her but she doesn't understand why the blonde is pushing them away. Regina sighed

"Fine" Regina muttered Fenix mask almost feel

"If you want to be alone and miserable for the rest of your life so be it" Regina said in a low voice looking at Fenix hoping to get a reaction she saw the hurt in Fenix's eyes briefly before it disappeared and as taken over by anger

"What makes you think I will be miserable?" Fenix laughed coldly

"Because your heart will always feel empty and never whole there will always be a void in your heart, I know what it was like I have been there before that's why I took the chance with Zelena and why I am trying to take the chance with you, but obviously I was wrong maybe you aren't our true love" Regina said lowly okay she should of said the last thing it was uncalled for but she can't take it back now, she saw Fenix flinch slightly. A cold laugh left Fenix's chest

"If that is what you think Regina you are more then welcome to leave and never come back" Fenix said coldly. Zelena knew she should say something to try and save this but she didn't want to make it worse

"Come Zelena we should go we aren't wanted here" Regina growled Fenix didn't move Zelena looked between the two hurt evident on her face

"We can't leave" Zelena whispered Regina's face harden

"She doesn't want us Zelena, she has made up her mind" Regina snapped Fenix glared at Regina

"We aren't leaving" Zelena said again looking between the two women

"We need to talk about this and I am not taking no as an answer, so Fenix stop being stubborn and just let us in we won't hurt you and we know you won't hurt us, please just give us a chance and if it's not to your liking then we can end it," Zelena said Fenix clenched her jaw and closed her eyes a sigh leaving her lips

"Fine" Fenix said opening her eyes looking at the red head

"Fine I will give it ago but if something happens it is going to be your fault and you will regret asking to be with me" Fenix said she got up and walked away leaving the two women behind happy yet frustrated. They had no idea what she meant but now things would hopefully relax between the three of them and they hope she will actually try and not just be stubborn.


End file.
